


Latte

by Tysonkaiexperiment



Series: TWEWY One Week Challenge [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysonkaiexperiment/pseuds/Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the WEWY 1 Week Challenge on Livejournal. Josh just likes to be rude to people and hit on Neku, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latte

**Challenge** — The World Ends With You One Week Writing Challenge issued by thebluemarker on blu_apple on livejournal.  
 **Note** —This was written at 3 AM, you have been warned, lol.

“Neku~.”

“I'm not here.” The teenager lied, standing behind the counter at WildKat and drawing a generic anime girl's face in an espresso. On the other side of the counter stood two girls giggling at his back, he could practically feel their eyes undressing him. It was creepy.

Joshua hummed, smiling in amusement to his proxy as the boy turned around. His eyes shifted towards the girls, and Neku could see the lightest hints of Josh's asshole side appearing. After having put up with him for so long the boy could see it easily now, just a small curl of lips, eyes narrowing almost a centimeter, fingers tilting against his cup gently.

Ohshit, attack mode.

_Hide_!

“Ma'am.” Her attention turned to the silver-haired Shibuya ruler and Neku slowly lowered himself to hide behind the counter. Joshua's eyes sparkled as they met her unknowing green ones and he smiled in the sweetest manner possible. “You really shouldn't attempt to flirt with Neku-kun looking like that. Your shirt is creme, it really doesn't match your blond hair. And what's with those blue jeans? Can we talk about how weird that looks? Oh, and cowboy boots? Really sweetie, I think you can do better.”

Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears, with a horrible sob she turned and fled out the door with her friend at her heels, leaving behind her latte.

“That was rude.” Neku stated, standing back up to sigh and stare at the drink, wondering what to do with it.

“Some people just need to be told the truth.” Josh muttered, taking the girl's latte and drinking it in one swift gulp. “Especially considering I can't just let go of my precious proxy.”

Neku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting not to feel distracted about his current lack of headphones. Just a little while more, just a few minutes and they'll be back where they belonged.

“What time do you get off work?”

“What?”

“What time. Do you get. Off work?” He pronounced each word slowly, watching in amusement as Neku glared at him.

“Half an hour.”

Leaning back and sighing, Josh folded his arms and sent Neku an amused look, “Sanae and I may or may not have been planning to start the game today.”

“On a Wednesday?”

“Wednesdays are very good days.” The silver-haired Composer grinned, “All days ending with ' _day_ ' are good.”

Rolling his eyes, Neku untied his apron and hung it with the rest of them on a rack near the end of the counter. As he made his way down he began cleaning, attempting to think of a response. “It's the middle of the week though, I'm just saying it'd probably be weird.”

“You started off on a Thursday.” Shrugging, Josh watched Neku flip the other stools and place them on the counter, “Will it make you feel better if I start them on Friday? They can save their lives at the start of their weekend?”

“... Do whatever you want.”

Purple eyes glinted, “Can I have a kiss for doing this for you?”

The tray he'd been holding dropped from his hands, a loud metallic noise filling Neku's ears, “Fuck you Josh!”

Josh's laughter followed as he stormed into the backroom, the boy's face a bright cherry red as he muttered profanities under his breath.


End file.
